


Grieving for his son

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Third Age, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: Denethor’s receives news about Boromir’s death.





	Grieving for his son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 31 (N37). Prompt covered: Boromir, son and heir of Denethor II

His beautiful and talented son is dead. That is the only conclusion Denethor can draw from the cloven horn he holds in his hand. That is the only reason why the horn could have become adrift in the Entwash. 

Boromir has shown so much promise as he grew up. Because of that promise, Denethor never feared for Gondor’s future after his death. Boromir would have looked after Gondor well together with Faramir. His eldest was always more suited as a commander of troops than being a statesman. That Denethor knows he has to admit. Faramir was always the better statement of the two. With matters of state, Denethor is certain that Faramir would have aided his brother because of the close bond between his sons. 

These thoughts make him remember how Boromir was as he grew up. From a young age, Boromir was an active child who did not like to sit down. As a baby, he was always crawling around and trying to grasp things. But as he grew older it became clear that Boromir preferred to run around and play outside. Denethor clearly remembers how Boromir always resented nearly all of his lessons. He always had problems remembering what his tutors tried to teach him and paying attention to his lessons. The only lessons he did like where his sword lessons. 

As Boromir grew older, he entered the army and showed his true talent. That being a warrior. His first few years of service in the army, Boromir spend under the command of a trusted commander. Here Boromir learned all he needed for him to eventually lead his own troops. As his son grew experienced, Denethor gave him more important command positions. 

Once Boromir had gained the needed experience, he was promoted to Captain-general of Gondor. As captain-general, Boromir loyalty and bravely defended Gondor from its enemies. The orcs of Mordor, the men of the east, and the Haradrim he kept back from Gondor with the battles he won. 

Because of Boromir’s loyalty, Denethor sends him to Rivendell once he learned about the council that would take place there. He was confident that his son would bring him a mighty gift. Only for his son to die on a quest he should never have joined. Now he only has his youngest son left and does not know how to defend Gondor now. He knows that the only thing he can do and that is looking into the palantíri. With this thought in mind, Denethor walks to the secret room and looks into it more than he did in the past.  


End file.
